


Tom's Gift

by Stuckfan



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Cunnilingus, Dinner Date, F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father/Daughter Incest, Fingerfucking, Incest, Missionary Position, Parent/Child Incest, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckfan/pseuds/Stuckfan
Summary: Right now I’m in the kitchen receiving a blowjob from Suzy, my wife. All the kids are at school....... So it comes as a complete shock when our eldest walks through the door and gasps. “Dad!.... Mom!”
Relationships: Rachel Diaz/Tom Diaz
Kudos: 25





	Tom's Gift

I have a healthy sexual appetite. I have seven kids, you don’t get that without liking sex. Lucky for me my wife has just as good an appetite, kinky too. You don’t know how many times we’ve almost been caught making love somewhere in the house that wasn’t our bedroom. That’s just counting all the times we heard someone approaching and stopped before we were caught. I’m sure some of them must have seen us and we didn’t notice them. Right now I’m in the kitchen receiving a blowjob from Suzy, my wife. All the kids are at school, but Daphne is due home at any moment. That fact adds to the excitement. Can we finish our foreplay before she gets there? So it comes as a complete shock when our eldest walks through the door and gasps. “Dad!.... Mom!” Suzy stands quickly as I cover my manhood. Then Rachel starts laughing uncontrollable. 

“Oh the looks on your faces, it’s like you were caught doing something wrong.” Suzy asks, “Why aren’t you in school?” Doing her best to change the subject. Rachel looks at us both, “I have last period off today, came home early. Sorry to interrupt, just don’t go making any more siblings.” She teases us. I cough and Suzy just smiles. “You're not embarrassed?” she asks directly. Rachel takes a second to answer, “I’m your oldest child. I’m pretty sure I walked in when you two were conceiving Harley. And Mom? You can get pretty loud when you really get into it. I used to be embarrassed, but now I’m old enough to be happy my parents enjoy sex so much. Bodes well for my future.” Suzy laughs and I try not to scold her. Who am I to judge, we raised her. I take a second to look at her, not as a father, but as a man. Sixteen years old, beautiful and she knows it. Dressed to impress both the boys and girls. I look over at Suzy and can tell she is doing her own reevaluating of her. “Rachel” I start, “ Have you had sex before?” 

Rachel looks me straight in the eyes, “Once, I regret it. So I haven’t done it since.” She tells us about a party she went to two years ago. Shortly after turning 14 an older boy convinced her to go to a bedroom. It was fast and not enjoyable and afterward he stopped talking to her. Since then she destroyed him, becoming one of the most popular girls in school and making it quite clear he is never to be accepted by the ‘in’ crowd. Suzy and I listened closely and made no remarks. Sad that my little girl’s first time was such a sad story. I reach out and hug her tight. Suzy joins in. Rachel pulls back after a second, “It’s ok. I’m over it. Next time it will be with someone who treats me right.” I think to myself, yes it will. 

Daphne and the twin come bursting in seconds later and the chaos of this house returns to normal. Sometime later I get Rachel’s attention. “Tomorrow night would you like to have dinner with me? Just us.” I ask. She looks at me with a bit of confusion, but agrees to go. Suzy walks over and pulls me into a hug. “You’re going to make her next time very special aren’t you?” She whispers into my ear. I nod and she kisses my cheek, “Good boy” I watch her walking away, a sway in her hips that says I am getting a reward tonight. 

The next night Rachel and I go to a nice dinner. She is dressing in something that, I’m sure, is stylish. It is also very tight against her body. Her curves on display. I pretend it’s for me, and hell maybe it is. The dinner is well cooked and Rachel isn’t afraid to order the most expensive thing. As the meal reaches its climax I decide to wade into the waters. “I’m sure you know there is more to this than dinner.” I start. “Your mother and I made a mistake.” Rachel’s eyes widened in surprise. “What mistake?” she asked cautiously. I take a deep steadying breath, “ We have a family tradition that your mother and I decided not to continue with you kids. We thought, well it doesn’t matter what we thought right now. What matters is that we want to do what we can to fix it. So I’m going to ask you to listen. No interruptions, no questions until I finish. Can you do that?” I watch as Rachel processes my words. She doesn't like not being able to ask questions. Rachel loves to interrupt, so what I’m asking may be hard. I think it will be hard as I get into what I really have to say. Eventually she agrees. We ordered dessert and I started my story. 

“Yesterday you walked in on your mother giving me a blow-job. You reacted, but not like a child. You showed maturity and continued to do so when we asked you about your virginity. Your mother and I were sad that your first time wasn’t special. Which brings me to our family tradition.” Rachel’s face tells me she has no clue how one is connected to the other, but she holds to her promise and waits for me to finish. “I lost my virginity to my mother and your mother lost her to her brother.” She gasps and I see her open her mouth to start asking questions, but then she visibly holds herself back. I’m very proud of her right then. “ You see, when someone turns 15 they could choose a family member to lose their virginity to. We do this so that everyone is guaranteed to have a special experience and no one is left to explore their sexuality alone and afraid. It is for one night only, usually within a week of your birthday. One of the things that brought your mom and me together was finding out we both had the same traditions. We didn’t follow through when the internet came out. All it would take was one of you kids to turn us in and we’d lose everything.” I let that sink in for a moment

“Then yesterday you showed us how wrong we were to let this tradition fall away. We want to make it up to you. Really all of you, your mom has already explained everything to everyone Harley’s age and older. Seeing that Georgie turns 15 in a few months it is important that she knows what her choice is. I think she is going to wait to see what yours is tonight.” Rachel watches me, saying nothing but intrigued. “We have a hotel room waiting for us. If you choose I’ll take you there and show you what your first time should have, or could have been. I can’t change the past, but I can help you discover the joy of sex and everything that comes with it. Ok, if you have questions now is the time.” I don’t think she was prepared for me to tell her she could be having sex with her father tonight. Rachel, who always has something to comment on, is speechless. I wait, knowing when she is ready she’ll say something. Our dessert arrives and we eat in silence. I can see her brain working though everything I said, then she blurts out, “You want to have sex with me?” I laugh quietly to myself, “More like I want to show you what making love is like” I answer honestly. “I want to show you what sex with someone who loves and cares about you should feel like.” 

“I don’t know Dad. I don’t know how to feel about this. It is a lot to take in all at once.” I listen and take a second to come up with a solution to this. “Ok, you don’t have to decide now.” I see we have finished our meal, “Come look at the room and we can talk some more in private. If you don’t want to do anything, we won't.” She agrees. We pay and leave. There is a nervous energy in the car. I’m not sure who is more nervous her or I. We get to the room and I use my phone to unlock the door. We walk in to find the room, no lights but somewhere between 50-75 lit candles all around. Some of them must be scented because it smells of something floral and sweet. Rachel takes in the surroundings, “Who did this?” “Mom and Georgie'' She looks at me sharply, “Really? Why?” I explain how Mom wants so badly for this to be special for you and bringing Georgie was a way to show how serious the decision she needs to make is. “So in a few months you are going to take Georgie’s virginity?” “If she chooses me” I confirm. “Who else could she choose?” I explain how she can choose any family member 15 and older. If she wants someone who is younger she can wait until they turn 15. I go on to explain all the little rules we have come up over the years and how it has worked out with her aunts and uncles. Rachel sat down on the bed at some point in my explanation, me beside her. “So this is real.” she says mostly to herself, I nod anyway. She looks around and her eyes start to tear up. “I really wish this had been my first time Dad.” My heart breaks at the experience we denied her, but then she surprises me, “But this will kinda be a first time. He didn’t care and only used my body, you love me.” My tears threatened to fall as I agree, then she leaned over. Making her choice with an action. Our kiss is light at first almost as if neither of us were really sure it was happening.

Then my brain kicks in and I gather her into my arms kissing her with a confidence born of experience. Rachel’s reaction is instant, her breathing growing heavy and her body pressing into mine. I take my time, there is no race here. In fact the whole point is to show her how a good lover should treat her. To give her a rule of thumb to guide all future lovers. So we kiss, a sensual make-out session. My hands roam up and down her back, or caress her face and neck. Never straying into a sexual area of her body... yet. We lay down, our kissing never breaking and Rachel’s body starts to press into mine. Her hormones telling her there should be more happening. I roll on top of her, letting her feel the pressure of my weight. It also serves to hold her in place as my kisses start to explore. The nape of her neck, she giggles when I kiss this one spot. I can’t help but tease her. Kissing further away from that spot, then suddenly kissing it. Her laughs are bright and filled with joy. I’m so happy to show her that this can be so much fun. That joy encourages her confidence and her lips find my neck, exploring and teasing noises of enjoyment out of me. I use this time to slowly unbutton her top and pull the shirt to her sides. Her bra is very sexy and I wonder just when she bought this? Then I remember tonight I’m not her father, I'm her lover. 

I leave a trail of kisses down her neck, to her collarbone and to the tops of her breast. Rachel’s hands dig into my hard, pushing me further down. She want to experience everything I have to give now. I use my actions to teach patience. The kisses I leave are light and fleeting. Enough to leave goosebumps, while her kisses on my neck remind me of high school. Hungry and lustful. I’m sure tomorrow I’ll be covered in hickeys. Oh well, small price to pay. I sit up enough for Rachel to take her shirt off, mine follows closely behind. “You are a beautiful woman Rachel” I state warmly as I look down at her. The flush her skin reveals my only responds to her words. I kiss her lips again, her frustration growing as I keep my steady pace. Unaware of how all this foreplay will enhance the actual act later on. I move the left strap of the bra down as I kiss her shoulders and neck. Then the right. Her bra still hiding the globes below, and while I want to see and play with them. I don’t. I kiss the top of both breast. Again she presses them against my lips, “ Patience Rachel” I inform her. She lets out a deep breath in a huff of air, but says nothing. Trusting me to lead the way. 

When I work my hand beneath her I can feel her anticipation growing. Rachel practically throws the bra across the room as if it could somehow cover her breast again and add to her frustration. I have to work hard not to laugh out loud. Distracting both of us I bring one hand up to her breast and run my thumb over an erect nipple. “Oh Dad” she exhales in a sigh of relief. As if this small touch was all she needed. I was pretty sure no one had had the opportunity to pay proper attention to her breast before. Now I made sure to show her, through action and word, how foreplay can enhance the sexual experience. About twenty minutes later Rachel is in heaven. I can smell her arousal in the air. Which is very impressive considering her pants and, I presume, panties are still on. Knowing she must be swimming, I continued to use my tricks on her breast as my hand unbuttons and unzips her pants. I grab the hem and she lifts her hips, making it easier for me to peel off the skin tight pants. I’m not even sure what they are, only not jeans and kind of stretchy. I was half right on panties, she isn’t wearing any. She’s wearing a thong and it is drenched. 

I smile to myself, so happy she is so turned on by our actions. I haven’t even really gotten started yet. I don’t bother to explain what I plan next. She’ll figure it out pretty quickly. I peel them off revealing her womanhood to my eyes. “Trimmed?” she chuckles , “Yeah, just because I haven’t let anyone else see it doesn’t mean I leave it ugly. When would I leave anything about me looking ugly.” Her usual smug attitude appeared. I agree and kiss the area above. My chin being tickled by the small hairs. “Daaadddd stop teasing me” Rachel begs. I ignore her, and keep giving her small kisses above and around her steaming pussy. I say steaming because I’m surprised I don’t see any steam. The heat radiating from her could boil water. I’m not sure if she really understands what I’m doing to cause that, and I’ll explain it…..later. For now my lips steadily make their way further south. Eventually reaching the prize and satisfying Rachel’s attempts to force her womanhood to my mouth. I still don’t just dive in, “eating her out” as they say. No I savor the moment and the taste. After all this is the first time I’ve tasted a new pussy since meeting Suzy. I lick and kiss, tease and suck, leaving no area unexplored. Rachel’s panting, as I finally move into a more aggressive inspection of her womanhood, increases. My tongue entered her body and applied pressure in just the right spot. 

“OH Dad. That feels so good.” she coos as I start to ravish her vagina. No longer taking my time, instead attacking her pussy. Using every trick I have learned in my life to get my eldest daughter to orgasm. Her first orgasm I’m sure. Her moans grow steadily louder as I add my fingers. Plunging deep into her. Her body shakes and twists under my attention. Her hands intertwined in my hair, pulling tight as she held my head to her body. Her legs wrapped around my head. I can feel the electricity in the air, feel the pressure building in her body. A powder keg waiting to explode, then ….it does. Her legs holding me tighter, my hair straining against her pulling. Her vagina wetness triples as her body shows her pleasures she’s never felt before. “FUCK!” One word, some much description yet, not enough. I ride her orgasm out waiting for Rachel to get her breathing under control. “Dad...that was…” “ I know sweetheart, I know” cutting her off. I lay down beside her. Pulling her closer to me, my arm around her, her head on my shoulder. I feel her kiss my neck lightly. 

“Dad, I’ll admit. I was a bit scared before we started. I thought, maybe this was all a way to screw your underage daughter. Maybe screw all your daughters. But I know that isn’t the case now. We’ll have to talk about how all this started later. For now I want to learn Daddy. I want to know everything I can before we leave tomorrow.” She pushes up and kisses me on the lips. Hard and forceful. I let her take the lead, after all. This is not about me. She rolls us over, pulling me on top of her. Her hands reaching for the hem of my shirt, helping me out of it. Then she starts to work on my pants, I help her remove them and my boxers. My penis springing free. “Wow Dad, no wonder you have so many kids.” She wants to touch it, but seems afraid. I reach out and pull her hand on to it. Her fingers wrap around my member automatically. She rubs up and down with the feel of someone who wants to do more, but doesn’t really know what to do. “I can show you what to do, or we can put it to other uses” I give her the choice. Her eyes brighten and a huge smile alights her face, “Other uses” she says quickly. Not surprised she wants to do anything that might lead to another orgasm. 

I roll us over again, my body on top of hers, my lips crashing into hers. There is a playfulness between us now. Rachel seems to know I’m going to take care of her and that relaxed her enough to be more free spirited. It warms my heart and confirms that doing this was the right decision. We kiss a lot, our hands exploring each other’s bodies. Rolling around in order to touch and play with new parts of the other. Rachel’s butt is perfect, round and soft. I want to spank her, just to watch the ripples, but don’t. Maybe later tonight. Our explorations of each other continue until my fingers find her vagina again. I enter her body, feeling the wetness. She feels ready, to me. I roll on top of her, smiling down on her. She smiles back, knowing what is about to happen and excited for it. “This is so much better than what happened before. Do it Dad, and don’t go soft. I want you to really give it to me” I laugh at her, but do what she says. I push my cock into her waiting pussy. “OH YES! DAD!” I don’t hold back, I pound into her. My body’s weight gives extra thrust into her. She moans and holds me tighter. Not really expecting the sensations I’m giving her. I have a feeling the kid that took her virginity didn’t last that long. I, however, can make love all night long. 

The next hour is a blur. We switch positions several times, some organically, some I choose them. Showing Rachel the ins and outs of them. She cums several times, I come close even more, but hold off. I want this to last as long as it can for her. Eventually I see it, the look that comes from needing a break, her body can’t take it anymore. I let loose, rolling myself on top of her once again. She gasps as I start to go at it again. My hands grab hers and pull them over her head, holding her there. Taking her body for mine. Right now I’m not the man who has been teaching her, right now I’m a man who wants to fuck a young girl. I hold her down and FUCK her. “OH SHIT DADDY!! KEEP GOING!!” she yells as she figures out what I’m doing. I thrash her. There’s no other word for it, what I’m doing isn’t nice. Rachel loves it. “YES, YES, YES!!” she repeats with each thrust of my hips. I grab and fondle her tits, I bite her neck. In short, I take what I want from her. Her pussy tightens around my cock, anticipating my coming seed. Who am I to disappoint. “Here it comes babygirl. “ I moan as my cock erupts. Filling my sixteen year old daughter with my cum. Overflowing her with it. 

I pull back and watch as my cum leaks out of her tender pussy. Rachel’s just limp. Her body spent and her eyes barely open. She watches me watching her. A quirk to her lips tells me, she knows tonight isn’t over. She sits up and says, “ That was more than I could have ever expected.” I lay beside her, kissing her lightly on the way down. “Did you enjoy it?” She laughs loudly, “ Enjoy it?! Dad I lost count how many times I came. My throat hurts from all the moaning and yelling. My body aches in places I didn’t know existed. Enjoy it, Dad you may have spoiled me for any future loves.” I laugh as she does and assure her I haven’t. I tell her that most of the family felt the same way when they lost their virginity. Instead, I believe that this just leads to you having higher standards in lovers. When you find the right man, you’ll marry him and I’ll know he is taking care of you. 

We spend the rest of the night talking and making love. She asks questions after each session and makes requests. By time we leave the next morning, we’re both exhausted and satisfied. I kissed her one last time as lovers. When that door opens we are father daughter once again. 

(Ok guys, I know I’ll get a lot of requests to keep this one going . Showing each kid's choice and what happens. Well unless this story is just my most popular story ever I don’t have plans to do that. However I have mapped what each kid decides to do. Georgie with Tom. Ethan with Suzy. Harley with Ethan. Beast with Georgie. Lewie with Suzy and Finally Daphne with Tom.) 


End file.
